


The Fairy Ring(based on the Fairy circle)

by smeagollumm



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeagollumm/pseuds/smeagollumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the fairy circle, which is a cooool ring of mushrooms</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fairy Ring(based on the Fairy circle)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fairy circle, which is a cooool ring of mushrooms

Legolas and Gimli wandered at the lands of Mirkwood, stepping on the verdant and soft grass, which was shimmerring in the golden sunlight. ‘  


'Your beard grew longer.’ Legolas grinned, as he gazed at Gimli’s thick bush of beard, his side burns were getting white. 

His wrinkles marked the dark times they had gone through, but there was still a burning flame in his eyes, the same mightines was seen. 

‘Well you didn’t age at all, mellon?’ 

Above Gimli was a fair face with perfect complexion and the crystal blue eyes. They strolled along the paths, the hideous beasts and digusting webs had been long gone, they had been diminished, some say that they fled but died when the daylight shone on them.

A ring of mushrooms were ahead of them, with small whites flowers circling them, forming a omniously peaceful and harmonious atmosphere. The sunlight glimmered on them, as if its flamed burned just for the mushroom ring, generously giving its light to the nook. Gimli glanced at the ring, feeling as if all the love had been thrown towards him. It was postively bizarre, and he felt a bit teary. He scrubbed his thick eyebrows and wiped off the tears, ‘

It was, it was beautiful.’ He exclaimed 

‘Tragically beautiful, i would say.’ Legolas smirked. 

‘Tell me about it, eh?’ 

‘Do you heard of Feanor and his spouse?’ 

‘Sure, he is the most skilled among the elves, he made the silmarils.’ 

‘Right, and his spouse is Nerdanel, her hair was pillars of fire, intelligent among the elves...so they got married here?’

‘Nay, they said there last goodbye when Nerdanel refused to go to Middle-Earth with him.’ 

‘O, thats, er…sad.’

‘War came on, Feanor fought bravely, along with his sons. Feanor died, and he cursed the name of Melkor three times before his death.’

‘Poor Feanor…’

Legolas sighed,’It was Nerdanel who was poor. The devastating news came to her and she ran with all her might, all the way to here…and disappeared.’

'What happened?' 

'Some say that when she fell, her soul broke into pieces, along with the diamond necklace Feanor made her. The dark forest was illuminated when her fiery hair landed. Most part of her soul fled to the halls of Mandos, leaving the weary ones behind. They lied beside the body of Nerdanel, and blossomed. The broken pieces of diamonds scattered, forming a circle, and they shone as brightly as they could. When darkness conquer the forest again, the light of the diamond pieces grew dimmer and dimmer, and eventually became these mushrooms.'

'What about Feanor's soul?' 

'Ada once told me that our ancestors had seen a nightangale singing near the ring. We believed that was the form of Feanor's soul.'

‘Um, Legolas, one more question please.’

'What would this curious dwarf ask from an elf?' 

' I have always wanted to ask you since the beginning of the story—speaking of spouse, when will you get married?' 

~The end 


End file.
